Annoying Orange
Annoying Orange (pol. Irytująca Pomarańcza) – komedia internetowa autorstwa Dana Boedigheimera udostępniana na YouTube. Annoying Orange wystartowało 9 października 2009 roku. Odcinki trwają średnio od półtorej minuty do czterech minut. Fabuła Główną postacią serialu jest Pomarańcza (ang. Orange), grana przez Dana Boedigheimera, która wyzywa i uraża wszelkie owoce i warzywa, które znajdują się w jej pobliżu. Żartuje z nich, a one urażone próbują się odciąć, jednak pomarańcza jest tak irytująca, że nie potrafią i każdy odcinek kończy się podobnie – zirytowany owoc umiera. Początkowo próbuje ona ostrzec rozmówcę, jednak każdy z nich (z wyjątkiem Dziadka Cytryny, który po prostu przysnął) jest zbyt zdenerwowany by słuchać. Później podobną funkcję pełnią inne nieprzyjemne wydarzenia dotykające innych rozmówców Pomarańczy, takich, jak kopnięcie Piłki Nożnej czy przytrzaśnięcie garncem złota Liama Leprechauna, głównej postaci antagonistycznej. Postacie = Lista Może być niepełna = * Pomarańcza – główna postać serialu. Pomarańcza obraża wszystkich naokoło wyzywając ich. Często powtarza iż jest pomarańczą. Niektórych nazywa jabłkiem, jednak sam nie lubi, gdy ktoś go tak nazywa. * Gruszka – postać, która obok Pomarańczy występowała w większości odcinków. Zawsze, gdy Pomarańcza chciała mu podokuczać mówił Oh no. (pol. Och nie). * Małe Jabłko – postać występująca w kilku odcinkach. Pomarańcza nazywa je Karłowatym Jabłkiem. Najlepszym przyjacielem jabłka jest Marshmallow. * Pianka Marshmallow – jedna z postaci drugoplanowych, jej ulubionymi rzeczami są: tęcza, króliki, pieski i kotki. Jej matką jest jednorożec. Kwestia płci była wiele razy poruszana w programie, jednak wciąż jest nieznana. * Dziadek Cytryna – jedyny bohater serialu, który ignorował komentarze Pomarańczy (ze względu na swój wiek zasypiał). * Lemon – bohater serialu. Wystąpił w jednym z odcinków. * Pomidor – jedna z postaci serialu, która nie zginęła jako ukrojona. Pomarańcza śmiała się z jego podobizny do jabłka. Pomidor zginął za sprawą Blendera. Później stał się sosem pomidorowym. * Squash – Dynia. Najwięcej razy pojawił się w serii Ask Orange. Pojawiał się najczęściej spadając z góry i miażdżąc kogoś. * Dynia – kolejna postać, przezwana jako "dyniowaty" (gruby) (ang. Plumpkin), zostaje wypatroszona na Halloween. * Jabłko – postać zostaje przecięta na kilka kawałków . Obecnie tylko ten odcinek można obejrzeć z polskim dubbingiem. * Cob Kukurydza (ang. Corn Cob) – jeden z bohaterów, którzy nie zginęli za sprawą noża (z wściekłości wyleciał w powietrze). Wystąpił w jednym z odcinków. * Pan Nóż – nóż, który próbuje zerwać z nałogiem krojenia wszystkiego, co popadnie; boi się temperówki do noży. * Ogórek – wyluzowana postać w ciemnych okularach;ginie od noża * Leprechaun – skrzat, którego pomarańcza nazywa "Zielonym olbrzymem".Chciał odzyskać swój garnczek złota od pomarańczy za pomocą trzech życzeń, jednak owoc zażyczył sobie jedynie wiatraczek i to, żeby skrzat zniknął. * Marakuja – postać płci przeciwnej,główny bohater podkochuje się w niej. * Grapefruit – agresywna postać używająca wulgarnego języka.Ginie przecięty nożem i posypany cukrem. * Brokuły – postać z kosmosu, która porwała pomarańczę. Pomarańcza nazywała ją "Bieber" od słowa "leader". Dan Boedigheimer Boedigheimer (DaneBoe na YouTube) pochodzi z Dakoty Północnej, jednak ze względu na pracę przeprowadził się do Kalifornii pracując jako asystent w MTV, przy produkcji Pimp My Ride (pol. Odpicuj mi brykę). The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange 11 czerwca 2012 roku na kanale Cartoon Network zaczęto nadawać program The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, stworzony przez studio Gagfilms. Bohaterowie pozostają niezmienieni, lecz zmieniono otoczenie z kuchni do Supermarketu DaneBoe's (odniesienie do twórcy Dana Boedigheimera), którego pracownikiem jest Nerville (grany przez Toby'ego Turnera), zaprzyjaźniony z owocami. Aktorzy, którzy użyczyli głosów do filmu * Dane Boedigheimer * Aaron Massey * Bob Jennings * Brittani Taylor * Charles Trippy * Dan Heinan * Evan Ferrante * Gregory Benson * Justine Ezarik * Joe Bereta * Julian Smith * Kevin Brueck * Lucas Cruikshank * Luke Boedigheimer * Joe Penna * Peter Coffin * Ray William Johnson * Toby Turner * Zack Scott Lista odcinków Odcinki z 2009 roku # Annoying Orange: Hey Apple # Annoying Orange 2: Plumpkin # Annoying Orange 3: Toe-May-Toe # Annoying Orange 4: Sandy Claus Odcinki z 2010 roku # Annoying Orange 5: More Annoying Orange # Annoying Orange 6: Super Bowl Football # Annoying Orange 7: Passion of the fruit # Annoying Orange: Hey Youtube< # Annoying Orange: Wazzup # Annoying Orange: Saw # Annoying Orange gets Autotuned # Annoying Orange: A cheesy episode # Annoying Orange: Luck o' the Irish # Prank Call#1: Tanning Salon # Annoying Orange: Super Mario # Annoying Orange: Muddy Buddy # Annoying Orange: Excess Cabbage # The Annoying Trailer # Annoying Orange: The Onion Ring # Annoying Orange: The Cursed Onion Ring Tape # Annoying Orange: Wazzup 2 # Annoying Orange: Pain-apple # Annoying Orange: Pacmania # Annoying Orange: Picture Contest # Annoying Orange: Grapefruit's Revenge # Annoying Orange: Grandpa Lemon # Annoying Orange: Back to the Fruiture # Annoting Orange: Picture Contest Winners # Annoying Orange vs. FRED # Annoying Orange: Orange of July # Annoying Orange: Orange Cup # Annoying Orange: Teenage Mutant Ninja Apples # Annoying Orange: Lady Pasta # Annoying Orange: Cruel as a Cucumber # Annoying Orange: Crabapple # Annoying Orange: Million Clones # Annoying Orange: Close Encounters of the Annoying Kind # Annoying Orange: The Sitcom # Annoying Orange: Going Walnuts # Annoying Orange: Wazzup 3 # Annoying Orange: Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Death Trap # Annoying Orange: No more Mr.knife guy # Annoying Orange: Happy birthday # Annoying Orange: The Exploding Orange # Annoying Orange: Frankenfruit # Annoying Orange: Theme Song Attack! # Annoying Orange: Annoying Pear # Annoying Orange: Viral Vote # Annoying Orange: Orange After Dentist # Annoying Orange: Kitchen Intruder # Annoying Orange: Sneezing Marshmallow # Annoying Orange: Annoying Orange Meets Charlie the Unicorn # Annoying Orange: Equals Annoying Orange # Annoying Orange: Full Kitchen Intruder Song # Annoying Orange: Mystery of the Mustachios # Annoying Orange: Jalapeño # Annoying Orange: Wishful Thinking Odcinki z 2011 roku # Annoying Orange: The Amnesiac Orange # Annoying Orange: Rap-berry # Annoying Orange: Food Court # Annoying Orange: Wazzup Blowup # Annoying Orange: Best Friends Forever # Annoying Orange: Annoying Valentines # Annoying Orange: Annoying Valentines Surprise # Annoying Orange: It Takes Two to Mango # Annoying Orange vs. Gecko # Annoying Orange: ZOOM!!! # Annoying Orange Through Time # Annoying Orange: Kung Fruit # Annoying Orange: Fortune Cookie # Annoying Orange: April Fruits Day # Annoying Orange: Kitchen Carnage # Annoying Orange: Rolling in the Dough # Annoying Orange: Nyan Nya Orange (Nyan Cat SPOOF) # Annoying Orange: Comedy Clubbing # Annoying Orange Through Time #2 # Annoying Orange: Mommy and Me # Annoyibg Orange: Fruit For All # Annoying Orange: Juice Boxing # Annoying Orange: Flower Power! # Annoying Orange: Be a star! # Annoying Orange: First Person Fruiter # Annoying Orange: Meteortron (Transformers Spoof) # Annoying Orange: YouTubers # Annoying Orange: Trollin' # Annoying Orange: Orange Potter And The Deathly Apple # Annoying Orange: The Voodoo You Do! # Annoying Orange: Orange Goes Hollywood # Annoying Orange: Previously On # Annoying Orange: In the Dark # Annoying Orange: Naval Orange # Annoying Orange: Trough Time #3 # Annoying Orange: Gumbrawl # Annoying Orange: Pet Peeve # Annoying Orange: Souper Dooper # Annoying Orange: Ask Orange #1 # Annoying Orange: Fake 'N Bacon # Annoying Orange vs Angry Birds # Annoying Orange: Through Time #4 # Annoying Orange: Microwave Effect # Annoying Orange: Ask Orange #2: Toast Busters! # Annoying Orange: Chiller (with free MP3!!!) # Annoying Orange: Magic Clam # Annoying Orange: Jumping Bean (ft. John Leguizamo) Przypisy # Annoying Orange w Polskiej Wikipedii. Kategoria:YouTube Kategoria:Filmy